forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cocytus
| type-GW = Layer | shape-size-GW = Infinite tunnels | gravity-GW = Objective directional: towards the tunnel walls | time-GW = Normal | morphic-GW = Divinely | element-energy-GW = None | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = Normal | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = 2 | location-GW = Pandemonium | refs-GW = | type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = | useon = }} Cocytus was the second layer of Pandemonium. It contained the divine realms of Cyric, Garagos, and Hruggek according to the Great Wheel cosmology. Geography The tunnels of Cocytus were slightly narrower and more winding than those of the first layer, Pandesmos, making the winds more intense throughout the layer. The tunnels did not appear natural, but rather seemed to have been manually chiseled. Like all other layers of the plane, Cocytus had no light sources and was completely dark. The loud winds in the tunnels of Cocytus carried shrill sounds of sorrow and wailing. This peculiar sound earned the layer the nickname "layer of lamentation". As in the other layers, the deafening winds only allowed conversation via shouting, and any intelligible sound, including sound-based spells, only carried over a distance of 10 ft (3 m). Geographical Features Like in other layers of Pandemonium, prolonged exposure to the incessant winds of Cocytus could quickly sap an individual's physical disposition and sanity. Without shelter, an exposed creature could develop symptoms of madness within hours. Rumors & Legends It was rumored that the tunnels of Cocytus were chiseled by an ancient forgotten deity who lost its followers and succumbed to madness before dying and being left to rot in the Astral Plane. Treasures left behind by this entity were rumored to still exist scattered through the layer. Notable Locations * Battle Garde, realm of Garagos. * Harmonica, a cave system that channeled the winds into a much more intense cacophony. It was rumored to contain the secret of planewalking with no need for spell or device. * Howler's Crag, a tall spire at the center of the layer, built upon the grave of a phoenix. The top of the stone pile contained one of the few portals out of Pandemonium, and from there a creature could shout a message that would always reach its intended recipient anywhere in the Great Wheel. * Hruggekolohk, realm of Hruggek. * The Laughing Mug, an underground inn excavated near Howler's Crag. It was run by Fat Worold, an insane and malnourished human who always talked in questions. * The Shattered Castle, realm of Cyric. Inhabitants The vicinity of Howler's Crag was inhabited by a large number of demons who preyed on visitors to the spire. Appendix References Connections